


Envers et contre tout

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après leur résurrection suite à la Bataille contre Hadès, les jumeaux se disputent pendant un entrainement. Kanon quitte le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et son départ plonge Saga dans une profonde déprime. Aveuglement d'une part et lutte désespérée d'autre part, contre un sentiment qui gagne toujours pour notre plus grand plaisir.</p><p>Spéciale dédicace à Arbendaël. L'idée est partie d'un fanart que vous retrouverez sur mon site en illustration de cette fic. </p><p>Bonne lecture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

 

La vie reprenait tout doucement son cours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il restait encore des stigmates de l'affrontement contre les Spectres d'Hadès. Ou du moins, contre ceux qui s'étaient fait passer pour tels. Difficile même pour une roche aussi dure que le marbre de ne pas garder les marques d'un coup d'Excalibure, du passage d'un Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha contre une Stardust Revolution ou pire, d'une Athéna Exclamation. Après avoir été ressuscités par la volonté bienveillante d'un Dieu, ou un caprice peut-être, les Chevaliers de la Déesse étaient à nouveau tous là. Eux-mêmes étaient les premiers surpris. Mais ils prenaient la chose avec philosophie. On leur donnait une nouvelle opportunité de servir Athéna et peut-être de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qui, par le passé, les avaient conduits à une bataille fratricide. Aussi, chacun tentait de faire bonne figure malgré les questions, les doutes, les incompréhensions. Mais ça n'était pas si facile.

Ce matin-là, Shion regardait l'entraînement. Comme d'habitude, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient le "clou du spectacle" et tous les apprentis et autres Chevaliers présents, étaient assis dans les gradins de pierre pour voir s'affronter ces hommes d'exception, ces demi-dieux. Tous rêvaient d'être leurs successeurs et s'employaient à garder les yeux fixés sur celui dont le signe zodiacal correspondait au leur. Et alors ils se mettaient à imaginer mille et une aventures extraordinaires, tout d'Or vêtus. Mais le Grand Pope sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas flagrant, ce n'était pas évident. C'était latent, sournois. Un manque d'enthousiasme indécelable pour qui n'a pas l'œil exercé à remarquer ce genre de chose. Des gestes approximatifs, des mouvements sans vigueur. Mû s'ennuyait tellement pendant ces entraînements, qu'il y venait avec une armure à bricoler, en attendant que le temps passe jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, après avoir combattu contre l'un de ses compagnons, et jouait machinalement avec son marteau. 

A ses côtés, Aldébaran avait carrément apporté son pique-nique par flemme de se préparer un repas chez lui. Pourtant le Taureau avait toujours été un homme plein d'énergie et de volonté. Si même lui devenait partisan du moindre effort, qu'en était-il des autres ? C'est là qu'en était le Pope. Même Dohko ne venait plus le voir aussi souvent qu'aux tous premiers temps de leur retour. Trop loin le Treizième Temple ? Trop haut ? Trop de marches ? Soudain une violente explosion le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Une partie des gradins de l'arène venaient d'être purement pulvérisés juste à côté d'un groupe d'apprentis. Aussitôt, tout le monde précipita auprès des enfants.

 

\- Bordel Kanon ! Tu peux pas mieux viser ? cria Saga en poussant son frère.

\- Parce que c'est ma faute ? s'insurgea celui-ci en revenant vers lui. Et toi ? Tu pouvais pas la contrer au lieu de l'esquiver ?

\- La contrer ? Tu veux que je contre une de tes Galaxian Explosion ? s'indigna Saga en attrapant son frère par le col de sa tunique. Tu veux que je meure encore une fois ? C'est ça ?

\- On s'entraîne Saga ! s'écria celui-ci en se dégageant brutalement. Elle était pas puissante !

\- Pas puissante ? Pas puissante ? hurla le Gémeaux en titre. Regarde les gradins ! Pas puissante ?

\- Shion, comment vont les gosses ? demanda le cadet des jumeaux, ignorant la dernière gueulante de son frère.

\- Ils n'ont rien. Plus de peur que de mal, répondit-il en serrant contre lui Kiki qui pleurait.

 

Les autres Chevaliers s'occupaient de rassurer les apprentis, constatant qu'aucun n'était touché. Kanon fit soudain volte-face et quitta l'arène en direction du Grand Escalier. Le choc passé, tous désertèrent les lieux et les Chevaliers, pour le coup complètement démotivés - déjà qu'il ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup - mirent un terme à leur entraînement du jour. Mû laissa Shion prendre soin de Kiki et retourna à son armure.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent aux jumeaux ? demanda le Taureau, sans vraiment attendre de réponse tout en terminant sa salade au poulet.

\- Va savoir… souffla le Bélier d'un ton trainant, symptomatique de son désintérêt pour la chose.

\- Ils s'entendaient bien pourtant.

\- Mmm… Bon, je finirai cette armure dans mon atelier.

 

Il endossa la Pandora Box et regagna son Temple. Aldébaran se retrouva seul, l'esprit en proie à une multitude de questions. Etant leur voisin, il avait remarqué que les jumeaux s'engueulaient souvent ses derniers temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il entendait les éclats de voix. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau, son Tupperware et remonta chez lui. Alors qu'il lavait la boite en plastique dans l'évier de la cuisine, il entendit à nouveau une dispute qui venait du Troisième… 

Kanon avait violemment refermé la porte de leur appartement derrière lui. Il était dans une rage noire. La goutte venait de faire déborder le vase. Il fonça dans sa chambre, ouvrit son placard pour en sortir deux grands sacs. Il les posa sur le lit et commença à les remplir avec ses vêtements.

 

\- Kanon !

 

La porte devait se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal aujourd'hui. Saga la referma tout aussi délicatement que son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Le cadet entendit les pas de son double d'abord dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine et enfin qui remontaient le couloir qui menait à leurs deux chambres.

 

\- Kanon ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

\- J'me barre ! répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Comment ça tu t'barres ? Où tu vas ?

\- Là où j't'aurai plus sur le dos !

\- Tu fuis ? C'est ça ? Tu fais une connerie et t'espère qu'on va planquer la poussière sous l'tapis ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

\- Regarde-moi, fit Saga, d'une voix plus douce.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a !

\- Arrête et écoute-moi.

\- Dégage du milieu.

\- Kanon, s'il te plait…

 

Saga sentait la panique le gagner à la seule idée que son frère s'en aille. Ça lui était tout simplement inconcevable. Ils avaient tant souffert, raté tant de choses que des jumeaux doivent vivre. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie normale, ils ne sont pas des hommes normaux. Même leurs sentiments sont hors normes. Et alors qu'ils avaient peut-être là, une chance d'avoir une existence un peu plus proche de celle du commun des mortels, quelque chose allait encore de travers. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un Dieu qui se mêlait de mettre la zizanie. De toute évidence, ils s'en sortaient très bien tous seuls. Saga baissa la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite. Non. Il refusait de perdre encore son frère.

 

\- Kanon, j'te laisserai pas partir, murmura-t-il, observant son double toujours occupé à remplir ses sacs.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? J'ai vingt-huit ans, tu t'rappelles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes ?

 

Kanon se figea un instant, sembla réfléchir, puis fourra rageusement une pile de t-shirt dans le sac.

 

\- Y a rien à faire. J'peux plus rester ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Si j'ai fait quoique ce soit de mal, dis-le-moi.

\- T'as rien fait. C'est moi qui… C'est moi, c'est tout.

\- Kanon, fit tout doucement son frère, j't'en prie… parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui va pas…

\- J'peux pas… J'peux plus rester ici… Je supporte plus de…

\- De quoi ? demanda encore l'ainé en posant une main sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla ce dernier en bondissant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne t'approche pas, gronda le cadet, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues, une expression de terreur et de rage sur le visage.

 

Saga était perdu. Il ne savait plus comment parler à son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire parce qu'il ignorait ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

 

\- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça, sans rien faire. Parle-moi, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- J'ai rien à te dire… Golden Triangle !

\- Kanon !

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire de Poséidon.**

 

Le plus surpris fut sans doute Isaak, le Général du Kraken. Il sortait de la salle de bains lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec un Dragon des Mers visiblement très agité.

 

\- Kanon ? Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Désolé… J’étais sensé arriver dans mon appartement… Tu peux garder mes sacs, un instant ?

\- Bien sûr, déclara le jeune homme en passant un t-shirt. Tu reviens parmi nous ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, fit Kanon en quittant la pièce.

 

Chaque Général de Poséidon avait un appartement dans le Temple du Dieu des Mers, au cœur du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Un lieu pour se reposer au calme après les entraînements. Kanon longea le couloir sur quelques mètres et entra chez lui. Tout était fermé. L'odeur de l'absence prolongée lui sauta au nez. Il ouvrit les larges baies vitrées et l'air marin entra. Il fit le tour des lieux, constata que tout semblait fonctionner. Il tira le cordon d'appel relié aux services d'entretien du Temple et quelques minutes après, un serviteur qu'il ne connaissait pas entra.

 

\- Je suis le Général du Dragon des Mers. Qu'on vienne faire mon appartement.

\- Bien, Monseigneur.

 

Il retourna chez Isaak pour prendre ses affaires. Il était en train de vider ses sacs quand deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Rapidement et en silence, elles firent un brin de ménage, changèrent les draps et mirent des serviettes dans la salle de bains. Kanon remarqua qu'elles lui jetaient des regards furtifs, un peu craintifs. Il sourit. Ainsi donc sa réputation de violence et de cruauté l'avait précédée. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il entraînait les six autres Généraux des Mers, il ne leur avait fait aucun cadeau. Tant mieux. Si on le craignait, on le laisserait tranquille. Il allait sortir lorsqu'une monstrueuse cosmoénergie le cloua sur place.

 

\- Poséidon… marmonna-t-il.

 

Il poursuivit son chemin, sortit du Temple et se dirigea vers un lieu isolé du Sanctuaire. Il déambula longtemps entre les rochers et les concrétions de corail. Au dessus de sa tête, le ciel liquide du fond de l'océan lui renvoyait une image déformée des poissons qui évoluaient gracieusement. La lumière du soleil arrivait jusque là, atténuée par la profondeur de l'eau qu'elle devait traverser, baignant les lieux d'une lueur bleutée très claire. Un léger souffle d'air saturé d'humidité parcourait le Sanctuaire. Il s'assit à même le sable, le dos contre un rocher.

 

\- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici…, fit le Dieu, sous les traits du jeune Julian Solo.

\- Seigneur Poséidon, murmura Kanon sans même le regarder.

\- Tu devrais t'agenouiller devant moi, mais si j'en juge par la confusion qui règne dans ton esprit, je serai magnanime et ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Pour cette fois…

\- Veuillez me pardonner…

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rester au Sanctuaire de ma nièce pour vivre avec ton frère et tes compagnons et ainsi apprendre à les connaître. J'ai approuvé ta demande, je te le rappelle.

\- Oui… Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais les choses ont… Elles ont un peu changé…

\- Je sais…

 

Kanon releva la tête vers la divinité. Que savait-il ?

 

\- Ce que tu vis n'est pas un phénomène qui nous est inconnu, à nous, les Dieux. Personnellement, je ne te juge pas pour cela. Mais tout le monde n'aura pas mon ouverture d'esprit. Les temps mythologiques sont révolus. Ce qui était toléré à cette époque ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas impossible de vivre ton rêve et ta passion. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, à l'abri des gens soi-disant bien pensants. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

\- Après ce que j'ai fait… ce que je vous ai fait, commença Kanon, hésitant, votre… bienveillance me surprend. Croyez bien qu'elle me touche énormément.

\- Julian est une incarnation intéressante. C'est le premier à s'opposer à moi. Il fait valoir son point de vue et je trouve que c'est… enrichissant. Tu peux le remercier.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le jugeras nécessaire pour y voir plus clair en toi…

\- Merci, Seigneur…

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

 

Taciturne. Sombre. Lugubre. Agressif. Voilà Saga depuis le départ de son frère. Il marchait sur l'une des plages du Sanctuaire, shootant de temps en temps dans un galet qui avait eu l'audace de se trouver sur son chemin. Ses compagnons se relayaient pour garder un œil sur lui. Tout le monde avait bien conscience que l'absence de Kanon était la raison de ce brusque changement d'humeur. Dans l'arène d'entraînement, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à se mesurer à lui. Seul Aldébaran avait la force de lui résister, Shion et Dohko, eux, jouaient la carte du vice et de leur expérience. Les autres se tenaient prudemment à l'écart de ses poings, de ses pieds et de sa Galaxian Explosion. 

Il tourna toute son attention vers la mer qui venait régulièrement caresser le sol graveleux de la plage. L'air marin souleva ses longs cheveux et lui fit légèrement plisser les yeux. Il se concentra et lança toute sa perception vers les flots houleux. Tous les jours, il essayait de sentir la présence de son jumeau, persuadé qu'il avait trouvé refuge chez le Dieu des Océans. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le Sanctuaire de Poséidon était, comme celui de sa nièce, protégé par un bouclier de cosmoénergie qui bloquait la presque totalité des intrusions de cosmos en provenance de l'extérieur. Mais de là à ne rien trouver, strictement rien, pas la plus petite sensation de sa présence, c'était inquiétant. Et Saga en était là. Son désespoir, sa souffrance, il les cachait derrière son air renfrogné et sa brutalité. Pour ceux qui l'avaient connu avant qu'il ne prenne la place de Shion, ils avaient du mal à reconnaître celui qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Où était passé le Chevalier aimable, gentil, dévoué, loyal ? Où était celui qui était surnommé l’incarnation d’un Dieu ? Ces qualités étaient, certes, toujours là, enfouies au fond de son cœur, mais elles étaient étouffées par ce sentiment de culpabilité, de vilénie, d'ignominie qu'il éprouvait. Le départ de Kanon avait apporté des réponses à nombre de questions qu'il se posait sans avoir réellement eu le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais là, il fallait qu'il comprenne la réaction de son frère et la sienne. Avait-il trop étouffé Kanon ? S'était-il montré trop protecteur, trop curieux ? C'est vrai qu'il lui posait beaucoup de question sur ses activités, mais Kanon répondait sans rechigner. Jamais il ne lui avait reproché de se mêler de sa vie privée. C'est donc que ça ne devait pas le gêner, sinon, vu son caractère, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui en faire la remarque. Alors comment en étaient-ils arrivés à s'engueuler plusieurs fois par jour ces derniers temps ? Tous les jours. Pour des broutilles. Kanon qui ne trouve pas son rasoir et qui accuse Saga de ne pas l'avoir rangé à sa place, Saga qui critique la cuisson de son steak quand son frère fait la cuisine… Des broutilles oui, qui dégénéraient rapidement et qui prenaient des proportions ahurissantes.

 

\- Si je ne connaissais pas les raisons de ton agissement, je pourrais prendre ça pour un acte de guerre, fit une voix jeune, derrière lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? bondit Saga en se mettant en garde.

 

Aussitôt, une cosmoénergie phénoménale le paralysa. Il ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise et vit dans l'aura qui entourait le jeune homme le reflet du Dieu des Océans.

 

\- Ça répond à ta question ? répliqua l'incarnation de la Divinité, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Seigneur Poséidon, souffla le Gémeaux, baissant légèrement ses poings, bien conscient qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter d'irréfléchi.

\- Essayer de pénétrer mon Sanctuaire pourrait être mal interprété si ton frère ne se trouvait pas dans le même état d'esprit. Vous êtes si semblables…

\- Mon frère ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Comment vas-tu toi-même et tu auras une idée de la réponse. Vous êtes aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre.

 

Poséidon marchait lentement sur la plage, et s'en rendre compte, Saga lui avait emboité le pas.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, dit l'ainé des jumeaux, espérant par là que le Dieu se montrerait plus généreux en confidences.

\- Et c'est bien là ton problème. Lui sait pourquoi il se sent mal, mais toi, tu l'ignores alors que votre… dilemme est le même. Vous êtes un paradoxe. Lui accepte ce que toi tu te caches. Et c'est cette acceptation qui lui fait tant de mal.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien ! s'énerva Saga.

 

Le Dieu des Sept Mers se retourna vers lui et le fixa de son regard si étrange. Il lisait aisément la confusion, le conflit inconscient du jeune homme qui refusait d'admettre les raisons de son mal-être. Saga était perdu, désemparé. Sa souffrance était palpable et Poséidon la recevait de plein fouet. " _Par l'Olympe !_ jura-t-il intérieurement. _Est-il possible d'éprouver un sentiment aussi fort et de ne pas le remarquer ? De ne pas le comprendre ?_ "

 

\- Pourquoi souffres-tu autant de son départ ? De son absence ? Réponds honnêtement à ces deux questions en arrêtant de te voiler la face derrière des concepts qui n'ont pas leur place ici. Ouvre ton esprit et ton cœur et alors tu comprendras les raisons de votre souffrance. Quand tu sauras, je reviendrai te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt ramener mon frère ? se méfia Saga, peu rassuré de se retrouver là-bas, en dessous.

\- Parce que vous aurez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire et qu'il vous faut un lieu où vous serez tranquilles. Trouve rapidement ces réponses, Saga. Kanon est à l'agonie…

 

Et le Dieu disparut.

 

Saga fixa longtemps l'espace désormais vide, que le corps de Julian Solo avait occupé. Puis il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux sur le sable. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent sur ces joues, sa gorge serrée lui faisait mal, tout comme son esprit et son corps qui réclamaient furieusement la présence de Kanon. Le son de sa voix qui faisait écho à la sienne, ses sarcasmes, son ironie, sa chaleur, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, son rire, son humour parfois douteux. Il regrettait leurs soirées affalés devant un film, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, grignotant du pop-corn et buvant un soda. Même leurs disputes lui manquaient. Mais pourquoi avait-il un tel besoin de lui ? Oui, leur destin hors du commun, si tragique, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une image de son frère sortant du bassin des thermes avec une serviette autour des reins s'imposa à son esprit. Puis une autre où il est torse nu pendant un entrainement. Et soudain, l'aiguillon sournois et glacé de la jalousie qui lui lacère le cœur et l'esprit lorsqu'il le revoit en train d'embrasser le Poissons, quand il suit des yeux les mains semblables aux siennes qui parcourent sensuellement le dos et la hanches d'Aphrodite. 

Alors le voile qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit se déchire brutalement, le mettant face à la vérité. Une vérité qu'il commence par fuir, par nier. Non, il ne peut pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour Kanon. C'est interdit. C'est mal. C'est ignoble. Et pourtant, ses souvenirs se mettent à tourbillonner dans sa tête qu'il prend entre ses mains pour l'empêcher d'éclater. Il inspire profondément, rejette son corps en arrière, se tend et hurle vers le ciel qui s'est couvert de nuages gris et menaçants. Il hurle son désespoir, sa culpabilité, sa souffrance devant ces sentiments immondes et la douleur de cette absence. Il s'écœure. Il se dégoute.

Le souffle lui manque, son cri disparait, se perd vers le large. Il halète, suffoque presque devant la brutalité de l'évidence. Et puis il repense aux paroles de Poséidon. Une phrase en particulier. :" _Lui accepte ce que toi tu te caches._ " La signification en est-elle aussi simple ou bien y a-t-il un sens caché ? Faut-il prendre ses mots au premier degré, sans chercher plus loin ? Et donc cela voudrait-il dire que…

Poséidon qui n’était pas parti bien loin, conscient que Saga était intelligent et qu’il comprendrait rapidement ce qui lui arrivait, transporta le Chevalier dans son Sanctuaire. Il le laissa devant son Temple en lui indiquant d’un mouvement de tête la direction à suivre. 

Lentement, le Gémeaux avance. Pour la première fois, il découvre l’Empire du Dieu des Océans. C’est très différent du Domaine Sacré d’Athéna. Certes, il y a tout aussi peu de végétation mais les couleurs des coraux donnent au lieu une impression de féérie permanente. Le bruit omniprésent de l’eau calme et apaise l’esprit. L’air doux aux senteurs marines est agréable et revigorant. 

Il finit par arriver dans un endroit plus désert, hérissé de concrétions rocheuses brutes. Le sol est fait de sable très fin et de morceaux de coquillages broyés. Il avance encore et se retrouve au bord d’un abîme dont il ne voit pas le bout. La fosse est remplie de squelettes d’animaux gigantesques. Serait-ce le légendaire cimetière des baleines ? Puis, il se fige. Il vient de percevoir le cosmos de son frère. Il est faible, mais c’est bien lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le confondre avec un autre. Jamais. Alors il prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers lui. Il camoufle sa présence. Il ne veut pas le voir s’enfuir encore à son approche. Il ne veut plus jamais le voir lui tourner le dos et s’éloigner de lui. Et il l’aperçoit. 

Kanon est assis sur un rocher, les bras autours de son genou replié. La brise soulève ses longs cheveux. Il est pieds nus et ne porte qu’un jeans élimé et une chemise noire. Saga le voit de temps en temps baisser la tête et poser son front sur son genou. Soudain, Kanon semble relâcher son contrôle sur son cosmos et Saga reçoit de plein fouet sa souffrance et son désespoir. Sa culpabilité et son dégout de lui-même. Sa gorge se serre, il met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler la douleur qu’il ressent à cet instant. Il fait encore quelques pas… Kanon s’est retourné brusquement, leurs regards se harponnent.

Il descend du rocher, des mouvements souples et fluides que Saga ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer. Un chat. Oui, voilà. Kanon est un chat. Il retombe toujours sur ses pattes, sait flatter lorsqu’il veut obtenir ce qu’il désire. Il est capable de rester des heures à observer ce qui l’entoure et ronronner pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Mais il faut aussi se tenir loin de ses griffes et de ses canines pointues quand il est énervé. Et quand il est effrayé, le chat se transforme en un fauve sauvage, puissant et magnifique. Et extrêmement dangereux.

Il fait un pas en arrière, mais Saga lève la main.

 

\- Attends… s’il te plait…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… Il fallait que je te voie, que je te parle.

\- J’ai rien à te dire.

\- Je crois que si, mais si tu ne veux pas parler, alors écoute-moi.

\- J’ai pas envie !

\- Je t’en prie… Kanon… Je souffre autant que toi.

\- J’crois pas, non…

\- Si. Je veux t’aider et m’aider aussi. Parce que je sais pourquoi tu as mal et je ressens la même chose pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Tu veux m'aider, hein ? Tu veux m'aider ? Alors tue-moi ! hurla Kanon qui s’était précipité sur son frère en s'accrochant à son t-shirt, hystérique, sans même avoir entendu la seconde partie de la réponse.

 

Saga fut anéanti par ces paroles. Il savait que son frère ne plaisantait pas, qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Il était sérieux. Très sérieux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi lui-même n'avait-il rien vu de sa détresse ? Sûrement était-il trop occupé à se cacher inconsciemment à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour remarquer le désespoir de son jumeau. Ils glissèrent sur le sol. Saga l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ces sanglots étaient si forts qu'ils ressemblaient à des convulsions et cette litanie qu'il n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier.

 

\- Tue-moi… tue-moi…

\- Tu sais bien que je peux pas faire ça, mon ange…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son double presque parfait en relevant son visage baigné de larmes. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'endure depuis des mois. C'est insupportable. Ce que j'éprouve est immonde… Je peux plus… j'en peux plus…

\- Kanon…

 

Il se mit à bercer son frère. Assis là, sur le sol, Saga tentait de rassurer son cadet. Il avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras et son autre main caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit Kanon se calmer. Il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

 

\- Je veux t'aider, murmura-t-il, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi à t'aider, à nous aider, j't'en prie…

 

Kanon se noya dans les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient. Il y lut tant de douceur, de force, d'amour qu'il n’eut pas le courage de lui avouer ce qui le faisait à ce point souffrir. Il y aurait de la haine et du dégoût dans ces yeux là.

 

\- Je t'aime, Saga parvint-il à dire d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, qu'est-ce que tu crois…

\- Tu comprends pas… J'ai pas le droit… pas comme ça… mais j'y peux rien… j'ai pas le droit… tu comprends ?

\- Si j'ai bien saisi, tu veux être sanctionné pour les sentiments que tu éprouves, chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et si c'est le cas, auras-tu la sensation d'être purifié de ce que tu penses être honteux ? Sale ?

\- Si je meurs, ce que j'éprouve disparaîtra avec moi, répondit Kanon d'une voix lointaine.

\- Et moi ? As-tu pensé à moi ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

\- Tu es bien trop noble, bien trop pur. Tu es toujours considéré comme un demi-dieu. Je n'ai pas le droit de te déshonorer, de te salir avec de tels sentiments…

\- Je me suis assez déshonoré tout seul pendant treize ans, Kanon. Ce que tu éprouves n'y changera rien. Tu me mets sur un piédestal, mais il y a longtemps que j'en suis tombé. Tout seul, en plus. Faut être idiot, hein ? Tu veux vraiment être puni pour ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Tu penses qu'après, tu te sentiras… mieux ?

\- J'ai plus goût à rien… Une fois mort, je serai libéré de cette souffrance…

 

Voir Kanon dans un tel état de faiblesse, de décrépitude morale remplissait Saga de colère. A cause d'une éducation qui condamne de tels sentiments. Il peut comprendre. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est vrai. Mais pourtant, ça arrive. Alors la culpabilité vous ronge comme un acide et vous fait vivre un enfer. Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, l'amour est le plus indomptable des sentiments. Il est sauvage, rebelle, insoumis, puissant, il conduit aux pires extrémités. Il peut vous offrir le bonheur absolu comme la pire des tortures. La preuve, Kanon est en enfer alors que lui, Saga, est au comble de la joie. Il attrapa le visage de son frère et le releva vers lui.

 

\- Je suis aussi coupable que toi, murmura Saga en essuyant du pouce les larmes sur les joues ombrées d’une barbe de plusieurs jours.

\- Non. Non parce que tu n’éprouves pas ce que je ressens.

\- Bien sur que si, idiot. Je me voilais juste la face alors que toi, tu avais compris…

 

Et Saga posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon qui eut un sursaut de recul. Mais l’ainé ne le laissa pas s’éloigner. Il raffermit sa prise autour du visage et prolongea le contact. Le cadet finit par se libérer.

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu souffres parce que tu penses que tes sentiments sont sales. Je souffre parce que tu t’es éloigné de moi. Je t’aime Kanon. Accepte-le comme je l’ai accepté. C’est vrai que c’est… inattendu, immoral, mais je m’en fiche parce que je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Tu as voulu me protéger et tu as mal. Je me voilais la face et j’ai eu mal. Mais maintenant, c’est terminé. Je ne le permettrai plus. Ta douleur est aussi la mienne. Si tu te coupes, je saigne. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre cet amour qui nous rend fou. Oublie ton éducation, tes principes, tes scrupules. Donne-nous une chance d’être enfin heureux.

 

Kanon regardait son frère, les yeux écarquillés, laissant ses paroles prendre toute leur signification. Saga ne semblait pas dégouté, au contraire. Il acceptait ce sentiment. Il se l’appropriait, le faisait sien et il le lui offrait attendant en retour la même chose de sa part. Lui aussi voulait être aimé et par personne d’autre que lui.

 

\- Saga, mais… tu es mon frère…

\- On s’en fout ! Arrête de te cacher derrière cet argument. Pour moi, il n’a plus aucune valeur. Je t’aime. Tu peux comprendre ?

 

Encore un silence, encore un plongeon dans les yeux de l’autre pour y lire la sincérité, la pureté, la vérité. Et voir s’effondrer le rempart de l’hésitation soumis aux assauts formidables de la détermination de Saga. Kanon comprit alors que son frère les protègerait tous les deux. Il défendra de toutes ses forces cet amour. Le cadet était bien placé pour savoir qu’une fois sa décision prise, son jumeau ne laisserait rien ni personne s’en prendre à eux, à leur relation, à leurs sentiments. Et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu’il ferait la même chose. Malheur à quiconque ou à quoi que ce soit qui se mettrait sur leur route. Il serait à ses côtés pour faire face à toutes les difficultés qu’ils rencontreraient inévitablement.

 

\- Je t’aime, Saga, furent les seuls mots que l'ex-Général prononça et pour son frère, c’était bien suffisant.

 

Tout était dit. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement puis finirent par rentrer au Temple de Poséidon. Kanon fit visiter les lieux à son ainé qui s’extasia devant la beauté de l’endroit. Et inévitablement, ils terminèrent dans l’appartement réservé au Dragon des Mers.

 

\- Et maintenant ? fit Kanon en regardant son frère assit sur le lit.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi… c’est tout…

 

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Poséidon.**

****

Saga regardait son frère dormir contre lui, un bras passé sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu’il tenait là l’être le plus précieux, le plus unique, le plus inestimable que la terre n’ait jamais porté. Même Athéna ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi cet amour, fraternel au départ, s’était transformé en ce sentiment brulant et passionné qui défiait la morale ? Et comment il l’avait accepté aussi vite ? Kanon en avait souffert en comprenant ce qu’il ressentait, alors que lui n’en éprouvait qu’un immense soulagement. Peut-être parce que son frère était persuadé que Saga le rejetterait violemment, alors que l’ainé savait déjà que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il n’avait pas eu à affronter le doute et la honte comme Kanon. Oui, pour lui, ça avait été plus simple.

L’ange dans ses bras remua et gémit. Il rêvait. Saga sourit en resserrant tendrement son étreinte. Mais Kanon bougea encore, se collant à son corps et s’il en jugeait par ce qu’il sentait contre sa cuisse, son frère ne faisait pas un cauchemar et il ne se promenait pas non plus au pays de Candy. Le bras sur sa poitrine se raidit et la prise se fit plus forte. Une jambe passa sur sa cuisse et le doute ne fut plus permis.

 

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur, j’en crève d’envie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais ce n’est pas une fin en soi.

\- Non, mais c’est l’aboutissement pour accepter définitivement, murmura Kanon en relevant la tête.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais encore, sourit tendrement l’ainé en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de la joue identique à la sienne.

\- Je somnolais, je profitais de ta présence, répondit l’ex-Dragon des Mers en resserrant son étreinte et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère. Tu m’as tellement manqué…

\- Et maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Le désir que j’éprouve est une vraie torture, mais… c’est si bon… et j’ai peur…

\- … que son assouvissement le fasse disparaitre, termina Saga avec un léger sourire, un peu triste. Tu as envie que les choses restent comme elles sont et en même temps tu voudrais qu’elles s’intensifient jusqu’au point de non retour qui…

\- … nous ouvrira les portes du Paradis…

\- … ou celles de l’Enfer… Il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir, Kanon, et je veux savoir. J’ai besoin de savoir.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Je me sens déjà assez gêné et… honteux… qu’on se soit embrassé de cette manière, alors ça…

\- Tu en as envie autant que moi, mon ange, murmura Saga tout en observant attentivement le visage de son frère. C’est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? reprit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi donc ? l’interrogea Kanon en s’asseyant face à lui.

\- Toi qui avais compris depuis longtemps, tu as plus de réticences que moi qui viens seulement de le découvrir et de l’accepter.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t’éloignes de moi, c’est aussi simple que ça. Plus jamais. Ton absence pendant treize ans m’a fait souffrir mille morts quand je reprenais mon contrôle. A l’époque mes sentiments étaient certainement différents, mais tu restais mon frère, mon jumeau et tu étais la prunelle de mes yeux. La personne dont j’avais le plus besoin. Les autres Chevaliers étaient des orphelins, seuls au monde mais moi, j’avais la chance inouïe de t’avoir. Une chance que j’ai gâchée par ma faiblesse. Je sais que tu te sens coupable de ce que tu as voulu me faire faire, mais c’est ainsi et on n’y peut rien. Aujourd’hui, je ne veux pas revivre ton absence et si mes sentiments sont devenus plus forts, plus profonds, s'ils sont d’une autre nature, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. J’abandonne, je baisse les bras parce que je sais que c’est un combat perdu d’avance. On ne gagne jamais face à l’Amour quand il s’empare de nos cœurs. Athéna elle-même ne peut résister à ce sentiment qu’elle porte à l’Humanité et à chaque fois, elle combat pour lui et bien souvent, elle se sacrifie pour lui permettre de perdurer.

\- Et qui sommes-nous, pauvres humains, pour lutter contre lui alors qu’elle-même est une Déesse et qu'elle n'y parvient pas ? C’est ça ?

\- Exactement. Le combattre, c'est souffrir. Toi non plus, ne résiste plus… viens dans mes bras…

 

Kanon resta interdit l’espace d’une seconde. Une éternité. Saga s'était appuyé à nouveau sur les coussins, à moitié allongé, les bras ouverts et tendus vers lui en une invitation absolument irrésistible. Dans son regard, son cadet voyait luire doucement un tendre désir, presque suppliant. Oui, Saga le suppliait de venir se blottir contre lui. Il percevait ce besoin qu’avait son frère de le sentir aussi proche de lui que possible. Le regard de l’ex-Dragon des Mers dévala lentement ce corps si tentant dont il devinait chaque relief, chaque courbe et qui ne faisait qu’attiser son propre désir. Il tenta bien de résister encore un peu, peut-être pour se donner bonne conscience, pour ne pas se dire plus tard qu’il s’était jeté sur lui comme un affamé sans aucune retenue. Et tout cela ne lui prit pas plus de temps que cette seconde d'éternité. 

Saga sentait bien l’hésitation de son frère. Il savait que ses bras tendus vers lui usaient lentement sa résistance tant physique que morale. Lui était en paix avec sa conscience, il voulait juste aider Kanon à faire la même chose.

 

\- Viens…, souffla encore Saga, sachant très bien qu'il émoussait d'avantage les derniers doutes de son jumeau.

 

Finalement vaincu, Kanon céda. Il se jeta au cou de son frère et le serra contre lui. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de colère pour n'avoir pas su résister, mais aussi des larmes de joie de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés et qu'il ne lirait jamais de dégout dans les yeux de son frère. Il sentit les bras de Saga se refermer sur lui, forts et tendres.

 

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait une étreinte physique lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un ? murmura Kanon en s'écartant de son frère pour le regarder.

\- Peut-être parce qu'à la base, il s'agit de perpétuer l'espèce. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un acte qui est sensé créer une nouvelle vie.

\- Je suis bien d'accord… Mais quand il s'agit de deux hommes ou de deux femmes, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec… faire un enfant.

\- Mais il reste le plaisir. Des sens, des corps. Plaisir exalté et sublimé par les sentiments.

\- On dirait que t'as planché sur le sujet, sourit Kanon en faisant courir ses doigts sur le visage semblable au sien.

\- Non… C'est ce que je pense, c'est tout… Les sentiments n'ont rien à faire dans la procréation dans le sens où c'est l'instinct de survie qui rapproche le mâle et la femelle dans n'importe quelle espèce. Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'un couple s'aime très fort lorsqu'il envisage de fonder une famille, c'est évident. Seul l'Homme est capable de sentiments et c'est ce qui nous différencie des autres animaux. Mais il n'est écrit nulle part que l'amour doit être éprouvé seulement pour le sexe opposé. L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important, de plus beau au monde et je me fiche de savoir si ce sont deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment… ou deux frères… C'est pour lui que nous nous sommes battus, que nous avons souffert et que nous sommes morts. Je refuse que ce soit en vain… Ça n'aurait plus aucun sens…

 

Saga vit les dernières barrières de son frère s'effondrer. Il prit délicatement son bras et l'attira à lui. Un baiser doux et absolument magnifique unit leurs lèvres. Chaste, presque timide. Kanon sentit son frère s'écarter de lui, mais c'était pour mieux l'embrasser encore. L'ainé taquinait gentiment la bouche encore un peu indécise, intimement convaincu que leur destin se jouait ici et maintenant. Il sourit au sursaut de son cadet quand il effleura la commissure de ses lèvres de la langue. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son visage fut emprisonné par deux mains possessives et que la bouche de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'écrasa sur la sienne. Sans plus attendre, il lui laissa l'accès. Mais Kanon s'arrêta, recula, le regarda avant de s'approcher à nouveau et lécher ses lèvres. Saga fut prit d'un frisson horriblement délicieux qui le dévasta de la tête aux pieds, s'intensifiant au creux de son ventre. 

Pendant un très long moment, Kanon ne fit que ça. Il jouait avec la bouche de son frère ou plutôt, il s'en délectait, la savourait comme on savoure son plat préféré quand on ne l'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Quand il ne l'embrassait pas, c'était pour mieux lécher ses lèvres du bout de la langue ou pour les mordiller tendrement avant de plonger à la recherche de la sienne pour s'enrouler autour d'elle, pour glisser tout contre, tout doucement, appréciant jusqu'à l'extase la saveur de Saga. Une saveur unique qui lui faisait l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur le fit soupirer plus bruyamment contre la bouche de son frère. 

L'ainé n'était pas non plus un exemple de maitrise de soi. Il se demandait où son jumeau avait bien pu apprendre à embrasser comme ça. Sa respiration s'accéléra nettement. Ses mains, qu'il essayait de garder sages, partirent lentement à la découverte du cou et des bras accrochés à ses épaules. Se maitriser relevait de la gageure. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses premiers émois d'adolescents, lorsque la nouveauté et l'inexpérience font perdre la tête et que seule compte l'intensification jusqu'à son paroxysme des sensations qui mettent le corps et la tête à l'envers. Et lorsque le cœur s'en mêle, tout devient alors tellement plus fort, tellement plus beau, tellement plus… tout ! Kanon avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Le chat voulait obtenir quelque chose et il flattait pour ça. Et Saga voulait l'entendre ronronner. 

Il se redressa et Kanon se retrouva en travers de ses jambes, la tête dans le creux de son bras, le corps tremblant. Il leva les yeux, un peu surpris mais le regard qu'il croisa le rassura. Saga fit remonter son autre main jusqu'à l'angle formé par le cou et l'épaule, saisissant la nuque pour la courber vers l'arrière. Il ne résista pas à la vue de la gorge offerte et posa ses lèvres sur la peau brulante. Un sursaut lui répondit, suivit d'une soudaine inspiration. Il aima la pression d'une main sur son cou, l'invitant à rester là et à continuer, tandis que dans son dos, l'autre s'agrippait au tissu de son t-shirt. Sous sa langue, il sentit les battements rapides du sang circulant à toute allure dans la carotide. La pomme d'Adam se contractait adorablement et la respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Il libéra la nuque et sa main glissa jusqu'à l'échancrure de la chemise noire. Tout en continuant à embrasser la gorge et la bouche offertes, il détacha le premier bouton puis le second. Tout doucement, il écarta le tissu pour dégager l'épaule et la clavicule. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant à son gout, aussi ouvrit-il un troisième bouton. Kanon, bien que perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir dont il n'imaginait pas l'existence il y a encore peu de temps, avait parfaitement conscience de ce que faisait son frère. Il en frémissait d'anticipation sachant que les choses iraient en s'intensifiant. Mais alors qu'il était déjà à l'agonie, il se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller ce bonheur qu'il éprouvait ? Jusqu'à la folie ? Eh bien, soit. Il deviendrait fou.

Mais s'il y réfléchissait un tout petit instant, ce besoin qu'il avait d'être proche de Saga n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'ils étaient des frères. Qu'ils n'aient pas connu leurs parents y était vraisemblablement pour beaucoup. Pour chacun, l'autre était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à la douceur et la tendresse d'une mère dans les bras de laquelle on sait que rien ne pourra jamais nous atteindre. Sa chaleur, son contact qui rassure et apaise calme toujours un enfant apeuré. Il ressemble aussi à la force protectrice d'un père, à son autorité à laquelle on se soumet volontiers tout voulant faire croire qu'on se rebelle contre elle. Voilà ce que Saga représente pour Kanon, plus la présence d'un frère, celui à qui on peut tout dire, ou presque. A qui on peut confier ses joies, ses peines, ses peurs. Mis bout à bout, tous ses sentiments on finit par n'en former plus qu'un parce qu'ils étaient inspirés par une seule et unique personne et exclusivement tournés vers elle.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Saga poursuivre leur œuvre dans le creux du cou et de l'épaule, zone particulièrement sensible chez l'ex-Dragon des Mers et coupant court à ses réflexions. Il se tendit et se serra d'avantage contre le corps puissant. Dans les relations qu'il avait eues par le passé, c'était presque toujours lui qui avait mené la danse. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait s'offrir totalement à son frère. Une façon peut-être de se faire pardonner les jours d'angoisse et de souffrance qu'il lui avait fait subir en s'éloignant de lui. Quoi que veuille Saga, quoi qu'il fasse, il l'accepterait. Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux des meneurs d'hommes. L'un avait dirigé le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, l'autre celui de Poséidon. Ils étaient habitués à être obéis. Mais là, Kanon se ferait soumis. L'idée lui plaisait et même… l'excitait.

Sa chemise fut sortie de son jeans et complètement ouverte. Saga parcourut son torse et son ventre d'une main légère mais ô combien électrisante. L'ex-Général laissa retomber son bras, donnant librement accès à son corps. Saga se redressa pour l'observer, pour regarder cet ange qui se pâmait entre ses bras. La beauté sensuelle de Kanon lui écorcha les yeux et son ventre se tordit de désir. D'un geste vif il le releva et lui ôta sa chemise. Son regard où brillait la flamme de la passion détailla le corps si semblable au sien. Tant et si bien que son frère baissa la tête, embarrassé.

 

\- Tu es si beau…, murmura l'ainé d'une voix rêveuse.

\- T'es pas mal non plus…

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais…

\- Plus jamais…

 

Kanon se plaça à genoux dressé entre les jambes de son frère qui posa ses mains sur ses flancs presque avec dévotion, heureux que cet ange l'autorise à le toucher. Il posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où battait le cœur en sentant dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules les mains si semblables au siennes. Ses caresses couvrirent le corps qui se cambrait contre lui. Il leva les yeux et vit sur le visage de son frère une telle expression d'extase qu'il en fut bouleversé. D'un geste irréfléchi, il le serra dans ses bras, sa joue contre son ventre et tenta de contrôler les larmes de bonheur qui lui montaient aux yeux. Kanon sentit l'émotion que venait d'éprouver son ainé sans savoir à quoi elle était due, mais il le serra aussi contre lui dans un reflex. Il se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Un baiser où il fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'amour, le désir, l'impatience, le respect, la frustration, la passion. Un éclat lubrique passa dans les prunelles émeraude de Saga. Kanon fronça les sourcils en une question muette qui trouva sa réponse lorsqu'il vit son frère ouvrir tous les boutons de son pantalon. L'ex-Général ouvrit la bouche de surprise, sourit un peu et grogna parce que son ainé s'arrêta là, une expression carrément aguicheuse sur le visage. Il s'écarta légèrement et observa son cadet de quelques minutes seulement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. A genoux sur le lit, torse nu et le pantalon déboutonné, Kanon était outrageusement sexy. Un véritable appel à la luxure. 

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya alarma Saga. Le chat semblait sur le point de se transformer en fauve. Devait-il le laisser faire ou bien fallait-il qu'il le caresse encore un peu dans le sens du poil pour l'entendre ronronner plutôt que rugir ? _"Bientôt tu rugiras… mais pas encore…"_ songea Saga. Alors qu'il aurait voulu se retenir encore un peu pour supplicier son frère, il se débarrassa à son tour de son t-shirt et se jeta sur Kanon. Ils basculèrent l'un sur l'autre, peau contre peau, ravagés par la déferlante de plaisir qui les dévasta à ce contact. Leur corps à corps devint plus fiévreux, plus tumultueux. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs caresses et leurs baisers étaient bien plus dévastateurs qu'auparavant. Leur désir avait franchi un nouveau cap. Celui où il devient difficile de se contrôler, de penser avec clarté. Celui où il faut laisser la douce et tendre mélodie des sentiments en sourdine pour qu'enfin la toute-puissante symphonie charnelle s'élève jusqu'au septième ciel.

Saga passa sa main sous la cuisse jumelle pour la remonter sur ses reins tout en s'appuyant sans vergogne sur l'entrejambe de Kanon dont certains gémissements commençaient à ressembler à des cris. L'ainé n'était pas reste. Lui aussi avait conscience du brasier qu'était devenu son corps. Tous leurs sens étaient à vif. Le Gémeaux tira sur le pantalon, dénudant la fesse, ondoyant toujours plus contre le corps sous le sien. Sous sa langue et ses doigts, les tétons s'hérissèrent, provoquant un râle rauque chez Kanon dont le corps se tendit de plaisir. Soudain le poids sur lui disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère ôter son pantalon puis lui retirer le sien. Alors qu'il allait fondre sur lui avec l'idée de lui faire subir les mêmes délices, Saga fut plus rapide et le plaqua à nouveau sur le matelas. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun rempart de tissu entre eux. C'est comme si la foudre venait de les frapper.

 

\- Sagaaaah ! gronda Kanon en plantant les serres de ses doigts dans les épaules musculeuses de son jumeau.

\- Encore…

\- Mmh… ?

\- Dis mon nom…

\- Saga… souffla-t-il dans une expiration sifflante.

\- Encore… Murmure-moi… Susurre-moi… Gémis-moi…

\- Saga… Saga… Sagaaaah…

 

Le dernier fut un cri de surprise et d'indicible plaisir qui jaillit de la gorge de Kanon lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère s'enrouler avec douceur et possessivité autour de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Le moment d'étonnement passé, il se laissa aller à cette nouvelle sensation qui venait s'ajouter à toutes les autres. C'est à peine s'il sentit les lèvres de son jumeau descendre sur son torse, puis sur son ventre aux muscles somptueusement ciselés où sa langue redessina avec lenteur et déférence les sillons et les reliefs. Il haletait, sa tête roulait de droite et de gauche en mouvements saccadés et vifs. Parfois, son corps se cambrait si fort que seules sa tête et ses fesses touchaient les draps humides de la sueur de leur amour. Mais alors qu'il commençait à apprivoiser toutes les sensations que cette main faisait naitre en lui, qu'il pensait à nouveau avec plus ou moins de cohérence, son frère le crucifia. Il glissa l'écrin velouté et chaud de sa bouche autour de ce joyau vivant. Kanon plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et s'enfonça brusquement dans ce fourreau brulant jusqu'à la garde. Saga eut un hoquet de surprise, mais il le contrôla pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de son amant. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots. Désormais, c'est ce qu'ils étaient : des amants. Sentant Kanon reprendre ses esprits, il commença alors une nouvelle caresse, gravissant un autre échelon.

Pendant un temps indéfini, il se reput de cette délicieuse saveur qu'il découvrait, des râles rauques, des gémissements lascifs, des sursauts incontrôlés du corps sur lequel il savait avoir tous les pouvoirs. Kanon lui avait implicitement donné tous les droits. Il en usa et en abusa. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de la chair palpitante à plusieurs reprises avant de s'aventurer plus bas. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle, son nom était psalmodié avec ferveur, comme une prière. Mais ce fut le silence qui le détourna de son activité. Il leva les yeux pour voir son frère appuyé sur un coude, qui l'observait. L'intensité de son regard le surpris. Lorsqu'il vit Kanon placer sa main sous son genou pour tirer sa cuisse vers lui, Saga comprit ce que ses yeux avaient voulu lui dire. Il fallait encore gravir un échelon, le dernier.

Il n'eut aucune hésitation et ses lèvres dérivèrent vers l'intimité ainsi dévoilée. Saga y vit une offrande. Il n'était pas loin de penser, amuser par cette idée, que son frère le considérait comme un Dieu pour lui faire un don aussi précieux. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. Après avoir vaincu ses doutes, ses réticences, sa gêne, Kanon s'était offert à lui sans restriction aucune. Son cœur, son âme et son corps, il les avait déposés entre ses mains avec une confiance aveugle. A lui, Saga, de les vénérer avec toute la dévotion dont son amour le rendait capable. Et de toute façon, il ferait exactement la même chose, le moment venu.

Il resta longtemps entre les cuisses ouvertes, menant Kanon aux frontières de la folie. Lui-même se demandait comment il avait pu se contrôler jusqu'ici. Mais il remit ses réflexions à plus tard. L'instant était venu. Celui où, enfin, ils allaient être plus proches que jamais. Ce moment magique entre tous où ils ne formeraient plus qu'un seul être. Kanon planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, fit un mouvement de hanches, se suspendit à son cou, effleura ses lèvres…

 

\- Viens… maintenant…

 

Broyé par le désir qui lui cisaillait impitoyablement les reins, Saga obéit.

Ils s'unirent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le plaisir qui explosa dans leurs corps leur arracha des grondements et des gémissements qui allaient constituer les premières mesures de leur symphonie charnelle. Saga laissa le temps à son jumeau de s'habituer à sa présence, de reprendre son souffle, puis il commença à se mouvoir lentement pour que cette union incestueuse et condamnée par les bonnes mœurs dure aussi longtemps que possible. Plus l'interdit est fort, plus sa transgression se pare d'une saveur diaboliquement exquise. Ils boiraient le calice jusqu'à la lie. 

Au chant des corps se conjugue désormais un ballet d'un intense érotisme. Des râles de plaisir brut répondent comme un écho à des gestes d'une sensualité extrême. Le rythme s'accélère doucement, la sueur fait briller les peaux bronzées, leur donnant l'éclat de l'or pur. Les souffles se mêlent, se séparent, se retrouvent. Soudain, Kanon crie, son corps se tétanise puis retombe. Saga vient d'effleurer son paradis intérieur* et il le sait. Alors il recommence, encore et encore, menant son frère dans un monde de sensations qu'il n'a encore jamais éprouvées. Mais bien vite, trop vite à leur gout peut-être, ils sont emportés dans une spirale sans fin, un ouragan de plaisir où leur seul point de repère est le regard de l'autre. Leurs yeux où ils lisent clairement le désir qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre et l'amour absolu et infini qu'ils se portent.

C'est alors que Saga lâcha prise. D'un puissant coup de rein, Kanon le renversa et le chevaucha. Le chat devint un fauve à la sauvagerie voluptueuse et ses rugissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Plus de ronronnement, plus de flatterie. Kanon feulait son plaisir à l'unisson avec son frère qui s'était à nouveau perdu dans son corps. L'apogée de leur étreinte est là, toute proche. Encore quelques mouvements, quelques cris, quelques soupirs, un long regard échangé et leurs corps se tétanisent, se tendent jusqu'à la rupture, broyés par un séisme de sensations indicibles. La force de l'orgasme qui les dévaste, fait vibrer jusqu'à la dernière fibre de leur être avec une intensité encore jamais atteinte.

Le silence régnait seulement troublé par l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement, quelque part dans la chambre. Encore allongé sur le torse de son frère dans la position où il s'était écroulé, Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit qu'une chevelure semblable à la sienne. Il replia son bras et aussitôt ceux de Saga le serrèrent d'avantage. Il tenta pourtant de se soulever pour voir son visage.

 

\- Non… reste comme ça…, entendit-t-il dans un souffle suivit d'une longue expiration de bien-être.

\- Je t'écrase…

\- Ça me plait…

 

Alors il ne bougea plus et se blottit autant qu'il put dans la chaleur de son jumeau. Celui-ci finit par le pousser doucement. Il se retourna, Saga le surplomba. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Il l'enlaça soudainement et cacha son visage dans son cou. L'étreinte fut puissante, presque douloureuse, et Kanon y répondit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment qui leur permit de réaliser que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un rêve. Et si c'en était un, par les Dieux ! Qu'ils ne se réveillent jamais !

Mais la réalité reprit ses droits. Après une interminable douche, ils assouvirent encore longuement leur désir, passant de bourreau à victime. Ils sortirent enfin de l'appartement de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Sur le parvis de son Temple, Poséidon les regarda descendre les marches et s'approcher de lui. Il leur sourit, sentant la stabilité et la puissance de leurs cosmos.

 

\- _Ces deux-là n'ont pas la moindre idée de leur potentiel. Deux Titans… ou presque… Le Grand Pope l'avait deviné à l'époque, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu les séparer. Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme il l'avait prévu,_ songea-t-il. J'ai bien cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais, plaisanta le Dieu des Océans. J'espère que vous avez pu… vous parler et vous comprendre.

\- On va dire ça comme ça, répondit Kanon en lançant un regard de reproche à la Divinité. Mais ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez.

\- Kanon ! sursauta le Gémeaux, inquiet du ton employé par l'ex-Général.

\- Non, laisse, Saga, rit doucement Poséidon. Ton frère a parfaitement raison. Il me connait bien et il sait que rien de ce qui passe ici ne m'échappe.

 

Les jumeaux rougirent et détournèrent les yeux, embarrassés.

 

\- Vous allez rentrer au Sanctuaire de ma nièce ?

\- Il va falloir, soupira l'ancien Marinas.

\- Tous doivent se demander où nous sommes, appuya le Gémeaux.

\- Etes-vous sûrs d'être prêts à affronter le regard des autres ?

\- Temporiser ne sert à rien, reprit Kanon en observant son frère qui hocha la tête.

 

Alors qu'ils sont en train de ranger les affaires de Kanon dans les sacs, chacun pense à la façon dont ils vont faire face à leurs amis et leur Déesse. Peut-être seront-ils chassés du Sanctuaire ? Peut-être va-t-on les séparer ? Encore ? De toute manière, ils s'attendent à une sanction. Certes, ils ne sont plus des enfants. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et des conséquences qui découleraient immanquablement d'un tel acte. Kanon posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui leva les yeux vers lui. Pas besoin de mot. Qu'on les sanctionne, soit. Mais ils ne permettront plus qu'on les sépare. Plus jamais. Ce qu'ils ont maintenant, ils le défendront envers et contre tout. Et s'il le fallait, jusqu'à la mort 

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, chacun portant un sac. Lentement, sans prononcer un mot, ils gagnèrent leur Temple. Mû et Aldébaran les regardèrent passer sans manquer de noter leurs mains aux doigts entrecroisés. Ils sursautèrent au puissant éclat de cosmos que les Gémeaux envoyèrent à travers le Domaine Sacré pour prévenir de leur retour. La bienvenue leur fut souhaitée de la même manière par tous ceux qui étaient présents et ils savaient qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir de la visite. Les deux premiers à arriver furent Aïoros et Aïolia. Les quatre hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade, échangèrent quelques mots. Et alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon de l'appartement du troisième Temple pour boire un café proposé par Saga, Aïoros resta debout et regarda les jumeaux quelques secondes pour être certain d'avoir toute leur attention.

 

\- Vous n'êtes pas seuls, déclara-t-il

Et souriant devant l'expression d'incompréhension qui s'afficha sur le visage des jumeaux, il tendit la main à son frère qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

 

Le regard que le Sagittaire et le Lion échangèrent fit sourire Kanon et Saga. Mais surtout, il les rassura…

 

Fin

* * *

* Expression extraite de "Space Dementia" utilisée avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, Alake

Voici le fanart qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.


End file.
